


His Best Man

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Mornings before marriage ceremonies were boring, and they were particularly boring when the marriage in question was a lovelessmiai kekkon—an arranged marriage.Fortunately, Ken had hit on a way to make the long hours before Toshi’s march down the aisle pass more pleasantly.
Relationships: Bridegroom/His Best Man, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	His Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).

Mornings before marriage ceremonies were boring, and they were particularly boring when the marriage in question was a loveless _miai kekkon_—an arranged marriage.

Fortunately, Ken had hit on a way to make the long hours before bridegroom Toshi’s march down the aisle pass more pleasantly.

“You like that? Do you? You like my big cock in your tight little ass?” Ken whispered into Toshi’s ear.

Toshi just tossed his head and moaned. Ken pulled him in to a hot, openmouthed kiss and held him close as he began to thrust.

It was a fucking dream come fucking true. They’d been best friends since childhood; so _of course_ Toshi had wanted Ken to be his best man at his wedding, and Ken had been happy to oblige. Secretly, though, he mourned Toshi’s loss to holy matrimony and wished that things could’ve been different. He wished that Toshi wanted Ken like—and as much as—Ken wanted him.

“Ooohhh, K-Ken, I—” Toshi whimpered.

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone to hear what we’re doing, do you?” Ken gave an especially hard, deep thrust to emphasize his point.

“N-no . . .”

“I’m gonna cream your ass,” Ken hissed in Toshi’s ear as the pace of his thrusts began to accelerate. His every obscene fantasy was finally coming true! “You’ll be dripping my cum onto the floor as you walk down the aisle.”

“Oh, oh God, _yes_—come in me—!”

It was enough. Ken tumbled headlong into the most shattering, most mindblowing orgasm of his life. He was coming, coming forever, and all the while, he was babbling: “Toshi, I’m your best man, Toshi, and I love you so much! Toshi, I love you, I love you, I love you!!”

* * *

“Ken?”

“What the—?!” Ken jolted upright. Oh. He must’ve fallen asleep. Right. Because mornings before marriage ceremonies were boring.

“You . . . you love me?” Toshi was blushing furiously. Oh God, he’d heard. He’d heard everything. “You were talking in your sleep. I-I . . . I didn’t know.”

“Toshi, I’m sorry, it meant nothing—I was just—I was _dreaming_—” Ken began.

Then Toshi kissed him, and Ken didn’t have any more excuses to offer for at least the rest of the morning. As for the wedding itself? Suffice it to say that it was promptly called off and a _renai kekkon_—a love marriage—was timetabled to replace it.


End file.
